


Hope

by xueyang



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Multi, They’re lesbians Harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyang/pseuds/xueyang
Summary: Lucina announces a journey while Severa ponders the consequences of killing a certain dark mage.





	Hope

Lucina’s smile was bright today, Severa noticed. Their dutiful leader had always been amazing at keeping a smile on her lips even at the hardest of times, but today she seemed different. Her blue hair was tucked under and made to look short and a mask covered her eyes easily. She looked completely different, but Severa could recognize Lucina even if she aged 40 years and lost all of her hair.

Owain said something first, of course. He was never good at keeping his mouth shut and likely never will be as his personality just wouldn’t allow it. The day Owain did keep his mouth shut for longer than 3 minutes... Severa decided that that day would be the day the world ended.

Muffled by the food stuffed in his mouth, Owain yelled, “Whafs goin’ onf Lufina?” Lucina didn’t respond right away, Nah and Cynthia’s argument was much too.. loud to talk over, so she waited those few seconds it took for Nah to start completely ignoring the Pegasus Knight. Said Knight huffed indignantly before silence finally fell on the hall.

“We’re going back to the Past to save our parents from the tragedy that will befall our world. Naga has granted us this with her last glimpses of power and consciousness.” The room was quiet for a moment, before shouts of excitement and curiosity erupted.

“Do you think they’ll accept me?” “I wonder what my mom will look like when she’s younger!”

**“D-Do you think she’ll s-still put curses on me?”**

Severa sneered at the thought of Noire’s glorious mother, Tharja, the famous dark witch who would use her own daughter as a guinea pig for her experimental curses. She remembered once Noire had come sobbing to her after Tharja had cursed her with a pounding migraine that made everything look a little... wonky. At that point in time, Severa was very close to going and socking the woman in the face, but Severa was only 5 and Noire wasn’t much older and neither of them would ever be able to reach her face. Instead, Severa took to hiding tacks in her shoes, although she never knew if Tharja actually got hurt by them because it was never discussed and she never saw her going to Maribelle or any other known healer to fix it.

“What are you scowling about?” Lucina’s voice breaks Severa out of her revere at that moment, but doesn’t shock her. Lucina was always quiet when everyone was loud and always loud when everyone was quiet. Severa had gotten used to her sneaking up behind her and suddenly whispering in her ear or wrapping her arms around her waist for a gentle back hug after a while, and only ever complained to tease her.

“I was just remembering our girlfriends absolutely divine and lovely mother, Rat Bitch.” Severa smirked as she said this, turning to see Lucina’s reaction. Mirth danced in the deep pools of blue Lucina’s eyes held, but a laugh did not escape, clearly held back by her quivering lips.

“We should not talk about Tharja that way, Sev.” “Yeah, yeah I get it. She’s a hero who sacrificed herself in hopes of saving our world. Yada yada blah blah.” Severa mocked, her lips pursed in annoyance. “She doesn’t deserve to-“ “LUCINA!” Noire was suddenly there, her lips stretched into a wide smile as she talked, “When will we be leaving? Is it soon? Everyone is going right? Will we remember who we are? O-Our purpose? W-What if we end up dying?” Noire’s last question was laced with anxiety, but Lucina only laughed at her eagerness, and calmly answered, “It will be soon, and Naga’s magic should be able to keep our memories and bodies alike in tact.”

“I would hope.” Severa drawled, her hand reaching out to gently grab Noire’s, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Noire blushed softly, but squeezed back and smiled at her two lovers, deciding to trust in their hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this for my gf a while ago but I finally decided to post it. It’s not perfect but I hope u guys like it.


End file.
